Take-offs and landings are two of the more hazardous maneuvers performed by aircraft, due to high volume traffic, inadequate visibility, pilot unfamiliarity with airport layouts, etc. One device for improving safety during runway approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,800 issued on Oct. 16, 2001 to Ishihara et al. entitled “Methods, Apparatus and Computer Program Products for Automated Runway Selection,” herein incorporated by reference. Another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,206 issued on Jan. 3, 2006 to Conner, et al. entitled “Ground Operations and Imminent Landing Runway Selection,” herein incorporated by reference. Many aircraft approach and land or attempt to land on a taxiway due to visually misaligning with the taxiway instead of the intended landing runway. A significant percentage of all runway incursions and/or taxiway transgressions involve inadvertent approaches to or take-offs from a taxiway. What is needed is a means of detecting and indicating inadvertent taxiway approaches.